Mi Bella Genio
by Smile Lilium
Summary: A Jasper le llego un correo titulado "Tres Deseos", mayor sera la sorpresa cuando se de cuenta de que se trata aquel correo. /Mal summary, porfa entren.


bueno este el primer one shoot que hago jejej espero que les guste y sin mas que decir...ahi va

* * *

Capitulo 1

Para variar, me encontraba sentado en mi escritorio, con mi laptop y mi bandeja de entrada abierta. Tenía millones de correos aun sin abrir, y por ahora, se iban a quedar así. Una ventanita apareció en la esquina inferior derecha. Era del MSN, mi grandote, loco, amigo y cu ado me hablaba.

Emmet, el mejor de todos! dice: me ayudarías un poco?

Jasper: en qe?

Emmet, el mejor de todos! dice: mi novia me esta pidiendo...de la mejor manera para que cambies tu imagen

Jasper: qe xqe?

Emmet, el mejor de todos! dice: dice qe en esa foto te pareces a ella

Jasper: soy su ermano gemelo, se supone qe nos tnemos qe parecer

Emmet, el mejor de todos! dice: lo qe sea...cambia esa imagen jasper!!!

Jasper: Rose?

Emmet, el mejor de todos! dice: SI! CAMBIA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ESA IMAGEN!!!

Jasper: ok ok ya la cambio....

No me quedo de otra que cambiar mi imagen. No me iba a poner en contra de mi hermana, ella podía ser dulce y agradable pero a veces tenía un carácter muy fuerte. Me levante de escritorio sin apagar mi computadora y baje las escaleras que conducían a la cocina. Me moría de hambre, desde la mañana de ayer que no comía nada. Y todo por la culpa de un tonto proyecto de psicología. Ya se lo envié hoy al profesor así que ahora estoy libre, ¡Libertad!  
Termine el gran banquete que me había preparado y me dirigí a la ducha, iba a tomar un buen baño para relajarme. Cuando salir me anude una toalla en la cintura y regrese al escritorio y me senté frente a mi laptop, otra vez. Me pase la mano por mi rebelde pelo rubio, a ver si se quedaba quieto un momento, pero ya sabía que eso era algo imposible. Saque mis manos de mi pelo y las lleve a mi teclado. Estuve vagando por internet hasta que volvió a aparecer un ventanita en la esquina inferior derecha [de nuevo]. Pensé que era Emmet pero me equivoque, me acababa de llegar un correo de Royce, un amigo. Lo abrí y leí el titulo.

**Tres Deseos**

**Ya lo abriste, no lo cierres o te podrá ir muy mal. Presiona 'Enter' y luego pídele tres deseos. Tu genio te los cumplirá, pero no debes de olvidar ciertas reglas:**

**- No puedes revivir a los muertos.  
- No puedes hacer que una persona se enamore de otra.  
- No puedes matar a alguien.**

Automáticamente me desilusioné con la última, no podría desear algo para Emmetsito.

Ok, el correo era una tonta cadena, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que seguí las indicaciones y presiones 'Enter'. Espere, uno....dos....tres....nada. Nada iba a pasar. No sé cómo pude haber creído en esto, me siento un imbécil. Me pare de la silla y me voltee. Sería poco decir que mi mandíbula se desencajo y mis ojos casi se salen de su lugar cuando me fije en lo que había estado tras mío toodo el tiempo.

- Tan solo tienes tres deseos -indico con sus dedos a la vez de su cantarina voz.

Frente a mi había una chica, que para mí me parecía un duende. Su cabello era negro azabache y terminaba en puntitas alrededor de su rostro, una diadema dorada adornaba su sedoso cabello. Tenía un bello rostro, parecía tallado a mano, al igual que su cuerpo. Llevaba puesto un top dorado, que solo cubría lo necesario y dejaba todo a la imaginación. También un short pequeño que igual, solo tapaba lo necesario, y de el short caí un tul entre transparente y dorado, en sus pies tenía unos delicados zapatos dorados. Sacudí la cabeza, la estaba mirando demasiado, que pensaría de mi.

- Y las reglas ya las leíste, pero te las repetiré -había un hermosa sonrisa de en sus labios.- No muertes de personas, No amor entre personas, No revivir personas...

Vi como sus labios se movían mientras hablaba, pero ningún sonido llego a mis oídos. Estaba absorto mirando su bello rostro. Podría decir que también su cuerpo, pero eso no sería nada correcto.

Reaccione cuando empezó a chasquear sus dedos frente a mi rostro y a mover sus manos.

- ¡Hey! ¿Estas ahi?

- ¿Ah? Eh...si, si -moví mi cabeza de lado a lado aun alucinada por su belleza. Sus grandes ojos grises me miraban preocupados.

- Bueno...ya te dije las reglas así que... ¿Cuál es tu primer deseo? -empezó a dar saltitos y a aplaudir. Esos gestos los tome como totalmente adorables.

- Sabes, esto me hace recordar en "Aladino" -una melodía lleno la habitación, me fije en que era su risa.

- Oh, sí, viejas leyendas, un escritor decidió relatar lo que le paso con su genio y pues, salió la película -hizo con sus manos gestos de asombroso y volvió a reír.

- Así que eres un genio -asintió eufórica- y te encanta tu trabajo -volvió a asentir con la misma emoción.

- Más cuando hay amos taan lind... -se cayó abruptamente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo carmín. Y apuesto que las mías estaban igual. Baje la mirada y me percate de un ligero detalle. Aun seguía en toalla. Levante la vista y ella también estaba rojísima, pero esta vez era todo su rostro.

- ¡¡T...TU T...TOALLA!! -chillo al momento en el que levanto a vista directo al techo.

_Mierda._

Chasqueo los dedos, dejando de taparse los ojos por unos segundos y de pronto apareció una nube de humo dorado y luego ella ya no estaba. Recogí mi toalla me la volví a anudar y fui directo a mi armario. Saque lo primero que encontré y me lo puse. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y cerré los ojos. Lo había malogrado todo, ahora jamás volvería a ver a esa linda chica o genio.

- Ok, ok, ¿estas vestido, verdad? -sonó un voz de ninguna parte.

- ¿Si...? –sonó mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación- Pasa.

- Muy bien, ¿Cuál será tu primer deseo? –pregunto algo más seria, supuse que la escena que acababa de presenciar no fue de su gran agrado.

- Puedo pedir cualquier cosa… –me lleve una mano al mentón, siempre hacia eso cuando me sumergía en mis pensamientos. Estuve así un buen rato, pensando en un buen deseo, no quería desperdiciar mis deseos, quien sabe, capaz que jamás me vuelve a pasar y jamás vuelvo a ver a esta linda señorita.

- Cuando quieras –dijo medio riéndose, mejor dicho, burlándose.

- Lo siento pero tengo que pensar bien mi deseo, no puedo malgastarlo deseando una simple cosa –mi voz sonó demasiado cortante como para mi gusto, pero eso no daño a la genio, es más, se rio y luego dijo.

- ¿Ese es tu primer deseo?

- ¡NO! –respondí al instante. Su risa volvió a llenar toda la habitación, relajándome un poco –dijiste no amor entre personas, ¿verdad?

- Sipi –se balanceo en sus talones y se dejo caer en mi cama –tampoco pueden morir o revivir.

- Ok… -sentí como que se me predio algo en la cabeza, exactamente igual a como en las películas –deseo salir bien en mis estudios de la universidad,…

Recién me daba cuenta de que no sabía su nombre. Ella adivino lo que pensaba y me respondió.

- Alice –ella jamás podría ser comparada con alguna otra, simplemente era perfecta.

- Entonces, Alice, deseo salir bien en mis notas, de la universidad. –quería ser lo más claro y especifico posible.

Hizo unos pasos algo extraños, primero se movió a la derecha luego a la izquierda, como si su cuerpo fuera lo más liviano en el mundo, luego, con sus brazos, hizo un gran círculo, tan grande como el largo de sus pálidos brazos le permitían. Termino cruzando los brazos y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados. Yo le miraba estupefacto, ¡¿cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecta?! Aun con los pasos raros, parecía una bailarina, una experta bailarina.

- Deseo cumplido –dijo aplaudiendo.

- Enserio te encanta esto

- ¿Tanto se me nota? –murmuro sarcásticamente, actuando como indignada.

- No, ni tanto, ¿sabes? Esto me recuerda a "Mi Bella Genio"

Ambos reímos. Y de nuevo me volví a quedar embabosado con la mirada de Alice. Di unos cuantos pasos y me senté en la cama. Palmee el lado vacio para que ella se sentar y así lo hizo.

No hablamos, ni nos movimos, simplemente nos miramos. Como siempre han dicho "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras", pues ahora le daba la razón a esa frase. Estaba completamente perdido en su mirada a centímetros de su rostro.

- Deseo que me beses –murmure, ahora, a milímetros de sus labios.

- No tienes que pedirlo –su dulce aliento rozo mi rostro y todo su olor lleno a fondo mi nariz, genial, ¡ERA MAS PERFECTA AUN!

- Alice… -estaba punto de decirle lo que sentía cuando ella me interrumpió.

- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

- Ahora, creo que si…

Termine con el pequeño espacio que nos separaba. Roce ligeramente sus labios, saboreando cada segundo que pasaba.

El aire se hizo falta y nos tuvimos que separar.

- Y... ¿cuál será tu segundo deseo?, porque el anterior no vale –una sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

Yo le miraba embobado, como le miraría a partir de ahora, como un simple chico enamorado, enamorado de mi bella genio.

Años luego

El pequeño Edward, bueno ya no tan pequeño, ya contaba con 15 años, estaba sentado frente a la pantalla de su nueva computadora. Más aburrido como la mismísima nada [N/T: ni idea de la frase, la dijo una amia] Tan solo habían pasado tres semanas de que sus nuevos padres le habían adoptado y aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva casa y su nueva familia. Lo único que él deseaba era algo de diversión, y todo lo que pasaba en Forks, no era nada interesante.

Buscaba algo o algún lugar interactivo, pero no tenía ningún resultado. También busco alguna actividad que se vaya a llevar a cabo en esta aburrida ciudad, pero igual fu el resultado, NADA.

El chico de cabellos broncíneos se resigno. Estaba a punto de apagar la maquina cuando se le paso por la mente una vaga idea, entro a su correo y reviso si tenía nuevos mensajes.

- Facebook, Facebook, Facebook, Facebook, Facebook, Facebook, ¿Tres deseos?

El último mensaje le llamo un poco más la atención de todos los demás. Lo abrió y leyó lo que decía.

**Tres Deseos**

**Ya lo abriste, no lo cierres o te podrá ir muy mal. Presiona 'Enter' y luego pídele tres deseos. Tu genio te los cumplirá, pero no debes de olvidar ciertas reglas:**

**- No puedes revivir a los muertos.  
- No puedes hacer que una persona se enamore de otra.  
- No puedes matar a alguien.**

Le pareció algo tonto, pero no tenía nada más que hacer así que siguió las reglas y espero pacientemente, tenía todo el tiempo de mundo.

- Nada –susurro, sabía que era una cadena tonta.

- Tan solo tienes tres deseos –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giro y vio con expresión horrorizada a la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate que se encontraba parada con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. La única reacción que se le pudo ocurrir a Edward fue gritar. La chica frente a él se llevo las manos a los oídos protegiéndoles del fuerte sonido que salía de la garganta del chico.

- ¡¿Edward que pasa?! –grito su muy preocupada madre.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y ambos se giraron a la vez. Edward señaló a la chica y la castaña bajo los brazos y miro atónita a la persona que acababa de entrar.

- ¿Alice? –dijo la aludida.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! Edward me asustaste, pensé que te estaban asesinando –se llevo una mano al corazón y se apoyo en la puerta suspirando. Esto de ser madre a los 24 no le favorecía mucho -¡Ah!, hola Bella –sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos.

* * *

bnoo espero que les aya gustadoo si es asi denle al botonsito verd de abajo y dejenme reviews pliss


End file.
